Weirdest dream
by momicat
Summary: mimpi teraneh Miyuki Kazuya


Ketika Kazuya bergerak di tempat tidurnya, ia tak sengaja menyikut sesuatu yang lembut dan kenyal. Sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggangnya. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman, membuat Kazuya enggan membuka mata. Hingga Kazuya menyadari sesuatu. Tak seharusnya ia tidur bersama seseorang di tempat tidur sempit asramanya. Kazuya membuka paksa matanya, walau sisa kantuk masih terasa. Dan hal pertama yang Kazuya sadari adalah ia tidak berada di kamar asramanya. Dimanapun ini Kazuya tidak tahu, dan bagaimana Kazuya bisa berada disini ia juga tidak ingat.

Pelukan dipinggangnya mengerat. Kazuya merasakan hembusan nafas di tengkuknya yg membuat tubuhnya merinding. Agak takut, Kazuya menoleh kebelakang. Hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah Kazuya mendengar suara jeritannya sendiri ketika ia mendorong jauh sosok wanita tanpa busana yang sedar tadi menempelinya. Wanita dengan rambut panjang berwarna coklat gelap itu bangkit, duduk diatas ranjang sambil mengucek matanya. Selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya tersingkap, membuat Kazuya berteriak seperti anak gadis yang mau diperkosa.

"Siapa kau?" Kazuya menunjuk tepat kewajah gadis itu.

"Selamat pagi.." Bukannya menjawab, gadis itu melakukan peregangan kecil dengan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kedua tangannya. Kazuya spontan menutupi matanya sendiri ketika Tubuh bagian atas tanpa sehelai benang itu terpampang jelas di depan wajahnya. "senpai, tidurmu nyenyak?"

Sumpah, senyuman gadis itu benar-benar manis. Tapi ini bukan saatnya terpesona dengan senyuman ketika kau terbangun dengan seorang wanita bugil disebelahmu.

Mata keemasan sang gadis mengerjap lucu. Mau tak mau Kazuya merasa tak asing dengannya. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan seseorang, namun dengan perawakan feminim gadis itu, Kazuya menepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

"Aku tanya kau siapa?" Kazuya mengulangi lagi pertanyaannya, namun dengan nada yang lebih tinggi. Baru kali ini Kazuya marah dan takut disaat yang bersamaan.

"Loh, senpai? Kenapa pertanyaanmu begitu?" Gadis itu memiringkan kepala, menatap heran pada Kazuya. Ada keterkejutan yang kentara di wajahnya "Ini aku Eijun. Aduh, senpai! Ini masih pagi. Jangan bercanda!" sambil tersenyum, gadis itu berkata lagi

"Huh?" Kazuya cengo seperti orang tolol. Jelas-jelas ia dibohongi. Sejak kapan Eijun punya dada sebesar model majalah dewasa yang disembunyikan Kuramochi di bawah kasurnya? Eijun itu laki-laki. Tulen. Punya alat kelamin yang sama dengan dirinya. Ngomong-ngomong soal alat kelamin, Kazuya merasa sedikit kedinginan di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Kazuya baru sadar kalau ia juga sedang bertelanjang dada. Mengumpulkan nyali, Kazuya mengintip kebalik selimut yang menutupi pinggangnya sampai kebawah. Dan Kazuya tak pernah merasa sehina ini seumur hidupnya hanya karena melihat alat kelaminnya sendiri.

Otak Kazuya konslet seketika. Kenapa ia berakhir telanjang dengan seorang gadis di kamar yang entah milik siapa? Apa Kazuya diracuni? Semalam Koushu pergi untuk membelikannya minuman. Pasti bocah itu memasukkan sesuatu kedalamnya. Tapi apa bisa ia memasukan racun kedalam jus kalengan yang masih disegel?

Tidak.. Tidak!

Kazuya pasti sedang kena prank!

Tapi jahat juga yang melakukan prank padanya sampai-sampai harus menelanjanginya bersama seorang gadis diatas ranjang.

"Ada apa senpai? Apa kau tidak enak badan karena permainan semalam?" entah sejak kapan, wajah gadis itu sudah berjarak sejengkal dari wajah Kazuya. Ia tersenyum menggoda, membuat tenggorokan Kazuya mendadak kering dan terpaksa menelan ludah.

Eh, permainan?

Permainan apa?

Main Baseball? Ya, memangnya Kazuya bisa main apalagi coba, kalau bukan Baseball? Main Shogi sama Tetsuya saja dia kalah terus.

"Tolong jawab aku! Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kita berdua ada disini?" Kazuya berteriak marah

"Senpai? Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingat, atau kau hanya pura-pura tak ingat?"

"KUMOHON JAWAB SAJA PERTANYAANKU!!" Bentakkan Kazuya tadi sukses membuat raut wajah gadis itu berubah. Bibirnya bergetar seperti hendak menangis. Dan benar saja! matanya mulai basah dan setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Senpai, kau tega!"

Tega apanya? Memangnya Kazuya ngapain dia sih?

"Padahal kau yang merayuku semalam" Bahu gadis itu bergetar karena isakkannya sendiri. Kedua telapak tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang mulai berceceran air mata.

"Aku merayumu? Kenapa aku harus merayumu? Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau siapa"

"Kau pura-pura tidak mengenalku karena tidak ingin bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu, kan?"

Lah?

Apa coba yang harus ia pertanggung jawabkan?

Gadis itu menangis semakin keras. Kazuya kebingungan setengah mati. Ia merasa jahat membuat perempuan menangis, tapi Kazuya-lah yang sedang dijahati disini.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan. Dan apa-apaan kau ngaku-ngaku sebagai Sawamura? Kau pikir sebodoh apa aku ini sampai-sampai aku akan percaya begitu saja?" Kazuya berteriak kesal. ia tak peduli lagi meskipun yang diteriakinya adalah perempuan.

"Senpai, kau jahat!" ditengah isakkannya, gadis itu memukul bahu Kazuya. Tidak sakit juga, sih. "Kau menggodaku ketika menginginkanku. Setelah kau mendapat apa yang kau mau kau membuangku seperti ini. Kau memang bajingan!"

"Aku tak keberatan kau bilang bajingan sekalipun kalau memang aku melakukan apapun itu kepadamu. Tapi aku tidak ingat aku pernah menyentuhmu sedikitpun"

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

"Mana kutahu! Aku mau pergi saja. Terserah kau mau apa!" Kazuya sudah hendak bangkit dari ranjang, mencari apapun yang bisa dipakainya, ketika lengannya dipeluk erat dan ia kembali terduduk diatas ranjang.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi!" Cegah gadis itu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Kazuya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak!"

"Lepaskan!"

"Jangan Harap!"

"LEPASKAN!!"

"Baik, kau boleh pergi!" Lengan Kazuya dilepas. Sang gadis tersenyum miring. Sorot matanya berubah tajam. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari balik bantalnya, yang ternyata adalah pisau lipat. "Tapi pergilah tanpa nyawa didalam tubuhmu"

Tangan gadis itu dengan cepat mengarahkan pisau lipat itu kedadanya. Tak ada rasa sakit yang Kazuya rasakan, hanya darah segar yang mengaliri permukaan kulitnya dan membuat tubuhnya gemetaran. Gadis itu tersenyum puas. Ia menarik pisau yang telah menancap di dada Kazuya hanya untuk menusuknya lagi dan lagi. Senyum diwajahnya semakin lebar seiring banyaknya tusukan yang ia berikan ditubuh Kazuya. Tawanya menggema dengan keras seperti seorang psikopat yang begitu menikmati menyiksa korbannya.

"AAAAAARRRGGHH!!!"

Koushu yang sedang mengenakan kemeja baseball-nya berjengit kaget. Kepalanya menoleh kearah seniornya di yang sedang berusaha meraih udara sebanyak-banyaknya dengan wajah sepucat orang mati di tempat tidurnya.

Kening Koushu terlipat melihat ekspresi aneh Kazuya. Nafasnya masih terengah. Kemudian Kazuya mengacak kasar rambutnya yang memang masih berantakan karena bangun tidur. Kazuya melepas penutup mata-nya dengan agak kasar dan melemparnya sembarang diatas tempat tidur.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Koushu agak khawatir. Hanya agak, lho. Kalau Kazuya kenapa-napa, sebagai teman sekamarnya pasti Koushu yang bakalan ditanya-tanya. Demi apapun, Koushu males banget. Lagipula mana ia tahu Kazuya kenapa? Bangun tidur Kazuya sudah aneh begitu. Padahal semalam baik-baik saja. Bahkan masih sempat suruh-suruh Koushu beli minuman.

"Okumura.." Koushu mengangkat alis ketika Kazuya dengan suara serak menyebut namanya. Tampaknya Kazuya masih belum bisa bernafas dengan stabil. Beberapa kali Kazuya mengusap wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Kazuya malah mengap-mengap seperti ikan mas yang dilempar keluar dari akuarium. Boleh Koushu cekik sekalian, biar langsung mati? Biar stok orang aneh di Seido berkurang?

"Kau mimpi di kejar hantu? Atau mimpi digodain banci?"

Kazuya menoleh horor kearah Koushu. Kok bisa tebakannya nyaris benar begitu? Tapi Kazuya juga tidak yakin apakah makhluk yang dimimpinya itu banci atau bukan.

"Aku benar, ya?" Koushu tersenyum miring seperti peran-peran antagonis di drama "Makanya jadi orang jangan belagu"

Kazuya tidak tahu apa hubungannya belagu dengan mimpi di ganggu banci. Tapi yang Kazuya tahu, bocah kurang ajar itu memang ada dendam kesumat padanya.

Kemudian Koushu pergi begitu saja. Pakai acara banting pintu yang otomatis membuat jantung Kazuya tambah lemah. Kazuya berbaring di tempat tidurnya, sudah bersiap untuk tidur lagi. Rasanya terbangun karena mimpi buruk itu membuat kualitas tidurnya berkurang. Tidak apa-apalah ia agak terlambat latihan pagi ini. Mana tau Kazuya berpapasan lagi dengan junior yang juga terlambat dan bisa digunakannya untuk pengalihan. Tapi baru saja Kazuya menutup mata, bayangan Eijun versi wanita seksi itu muncul kembali dalam kepalanya. Mata Kazuya kembali terbuka lebar.

Tidak.. tidak! Mungkin lebih baik Kazuya tidak tidur lagi. Siapa tahu mimpi yang tadi ada kelanjutannya.

Dengan agak malas, Kazuya beranjak untuk keluar kamar. Niatnya mau nyuci muka, cuci kepala sekalian mungkin. Mudah-mudahan bayangan tadi hilang bersamaan dengan air yang membasuh kepalanya.

Tapi jantung Kazuya nyaris copot ketika ia membuka pintu. Eijun berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah bersemangat seperti biasa dan cengiran kuda.

Ya Tuhan! Kazuya belum siap.

"Selamat pagi, cap! Apa kau siap memulai harimu?" Kata Eijun dengan suara keras.

Tidak! Kazuya tidak siap kalau harinya harus dimulai dengan melihat wajah Eijun.

"Hei, Kau kenapa?"

Kazuya mundur selangkah, niatnya ingin menutup pintu kembali tapi ditahan oleh tangan Eijun yang sudah masuk sebagian ke kamarnya. Tidak ingin mencederai tangan si pitcher, Kazuya spontan membuka pintu dan Eijun langsung menerjang masuk kedalam.

"Okumura bilang kau bersikap aneh. Jadi aku datang untuk melihatmu, dan ternyata memang benar. Kenapa kau berwajah seperti itu? Apa aku terlihat seperti hantu?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu kenapa kau mundur terus?"

Kazuya tidak sadar kalau ia dan Eijun sudah berada ditengah ruangan kamarnya sampai Eijun menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Merasakan kulit Eijun yang bersentuhan dengan kulitnya membuat Kazuya merinding.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sakit?" Raut Eijun tampak khawatir

"Tidak"

"Kenapa jawabanmu selalu 'tidak'?"

"Tidak ada!"

"Ugh" Eijun cemberut, kemudian ia menarik tangan Kazuya keluar kamar

"Hei, mau kemana?"

"Kau tidak mau ikut latihan pagi?"

"Oh.."

Eijun berdecak kesal. Tangannya lalu berpindah ke kedua belah pipi Kazuya dan menekannya sampai bibir Kazuya mengerucut.

"Sadarlah, cap! Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kaget kau tiba-tiba muncul di depan kamarku" Kazuya menepis kedua tangan Eijun dari pipinya

Sebelah alis Eijun terangkat. Kazuya baru tahu kalau Eijun bisa melakukan itu. "Ya sudah, Ayo!" sebenarnya Eijun tidak percaya. Tapi ia memilih percaya saja karena mereka sudah harus berkumpul dilapangan sepuluh menit lagi. Eijun kembali menarik pergelangan Kazuya dan menuntunnya keluar kamar.

"Kenapa kau tarik-tarik aku, sih?" Kazuya menahan tangannya, masih takut kalau Eijun tiba-tiba saja berubah bentuk.

"Aku mau mengantarmu ke kamar mandi?"

"Kau apa?"

"Apa kau mau latihan pagi dengan wajah kusut dan mulut bau iler itu?"

"Mulutku tidak bau!"

Eijun tertawa serenyah kerupuk. Kazuya jadi heran karena suara tawanya tidak bikin sakit telinga seperti biasa. "Aku bercanda. Lagipula aku tidak mencium mulutmu"

Kazuya menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, seperti takut mulutnya akan dimasuki lalat.

Kazuya bodoh! Sebenarnya dia sedang apa, sih?

"Ayo cepat! Kita tidak ada waktu lagi" Kazuya tersentak karena Eijun kembali menariknya.

"Aku tidak perlu diantar!"

"Anggap saja hari ini aku lagi baik" Bibir Eijun mengulas cengiran lebar. Kazuya jadi berpikir apakah gigi Eijun bakal rontok kalau nyengir selebar itu

"Kebaikanmu membuatku merinding" Kazuya tidak bohong. Ia benar-benar merinding. Bagaimana kalau Kazuya diperkosa di kamar mandi?

"Dasar cerewet! Kucium nih.."

Kazuya memucat di tempat.

"Aku bercanda" Lagi-lagi Eijun nyengir. Ada rona samar di pipinya. Atau mungkin hanya perasaam Kazuya saja. Mungkin pipinya sakit karena kebanyakan nyengir.

"Terserah kau saja!"

Kazuya melangkah ke kamar mandi dengan wajah kusut, sementara ia membiarkan Eijun mengikutinya sambil menggumamkan lagu entah apa.

Dasar, memang ia anak TK?

Sabar Kazuya! Eijun bukan siluman! Ia tidak akan tiba-tiba berubah. Eijun masih lelaki tulen sama seperti kemarin.

.

.

.

Sekarang dan Selamanya, Ace of Diamond Hanya milik Yuji Terajima

Fanfic ini hanya tercipta dari keisengan seorang _author in trainee_.

(Maafkan kelancangan tante gabut ini yang seenaknya mengubah jenis kelaminmu, dedek Eijun!)


End file.
